


Having a werewolf boyfriend

by blea_my



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Wang Yi Bo, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Non-Famous Xiao Zhan, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Werewolves, cute! Xiao Zhan, werewolf! Wang Yibo, xiao Zhan shows thirst 👁️👄👁️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blea_my/pseuds/blea_my
Summary: Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo have been dating for 8 months and a sudden secret is revealed in the middle of the night, changing their normal way of life completely.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 198





	Having a werewolf boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! I found part of this idea on a insta and tbh we're lacking werewolf fanfics alot... im just dropping it here!

Through different phases of life, Xiao Zhan always seemed to be patient and serious enough to encounter all the hurdles standing in his ways. Whether it was private life related or academic problems. Throughout his whole life, he faced many blunders and absurdities which finally led him to his present situation. 

"What in the living- What are you doing?"

In middle of his kitchen, stood his half naked boyfriend of 8 months, with his eyes shining inhumanly bright with an unknown expression of fear merging in it. His hands were currently busy with handling many packets and cans of food while his mouth tried to mumble but it was impossible with a crisp packet hanging from it. Xiao Zhan was confused and half sleepy as it was almost 12 and he had a rough shift. 

Suddenly, the packet fell from his mouth, jolting almost drooping Xiao Zhan back to his feet, as Yibo stuttered out, "Zhan ge! I can explain-" 

"Oh you better." Zhan interrupted now with gis arms fold in front of his chest as he gave Wang Yibo a disapproving look.

Yibo chuckled nervously as he placed food on counter beside him and scratched back of his neck, flashing a pair of canines which made Zhan blink rapidly as he rubbed his eyes. Was he going crazy from over work?

"Right now it's kinda hard to explain…"

"I'm listening" 

Yibo gulped as he glanced at expectant look of his boyfriend. For years, he hid his identity perfectly along with his pack's but all came to halt when one day whole neighborhood started to smell like blueberries, cupcakes, freshly baked bread and everything so sweet that filled Yibo with an unusual ecstasy. Many rogues from surrounding wanted to acquire and dominate whatever that thing was but blessedly Yibo was the ine to win like always. Upon finding and finakky dating Zhan, all he knew was the fact that there would be no one like him for Yibo ever. 

And of course, that he's a cub in front of his Zhan ge.

Yibo rubbed nervously at his arm making Zhan immediately take a step towards him with eyes wide as saucers, "Are you doing drugs Yibo?!" He exclaimed before clasping his hands over his mouth with eyes still wide. 

"What? No! of course not Zhan ge!" Yibo grabbed his hands that were previously covering Zhan's mouth and held them in his, rubbing his thumb over Zhan's knuckles.

Yibo took a deep sigh in, finally deciding to break the news rather than letting his cute boyfriend keep guessing, " I am a werewolf.." He pursed his lips as he looked into Zhan's eyes who stood still for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Ok, you know what you can eat all these snacks-"

Yibo gave him a confused look before sighing out and interrupting him with a firm voice, "Zhan ge." 

Zhan stopped with his mouth parted a little as he blinked like a penniless little kid looking hopelessly at cotton candy in the street before he leaned his head at Yibo's shoulder, loosely hugging his sides, 

"My Lord, you're serious…" He mumbled in his shoulder making Yibo rub his back with sudden hesitation. What was Zhan going to do? Was he going to leave him? Freak out? Call cops? or worse- 

"Do you have cute tail and ears like those in anime?" Yibo stopped rubbing his back as Zhan suddenly pulled away with excited smile and mischievous glint in his eyes while hands ruffled Yibo's hair making Yibo growl.

"No… I'm not a hybrid or something like that Baobei" Yibo huffed out as he crossed his arms now giving Zhan same look he had received before.

Zhan pouted as sat on the counter top with hand cupping side of his face as he tilted his head, "This seems like something straight out of fantasy love stories… talking about that-" A coquettish smirk fell on previously tired and annoyed face making Yibo's ear burn with heat.

Yibo just covered his mouth before he could speak anymore and gave him an urgent look as a familiar pain went through his body,

" Listen Baobei, I'll answer your every question but right now you need to leave." He stared deeply into Zhan's eyes as first ray of moonlight fell through window while clouds started to stir clear slowly.

Zhan immediately pulled Yibo's hands off as he held them close to his chest, "Are you going to transform and become bloodthirsty beast!? Or are you going into rut because don't wanna rry my body is read-" 

"Xiao Zhan!" Yibo gave him a warning look as it moulded into one full of pain as he fell back a bit with red flush over his neck and ears.

Zhan knew Yibo was not angry but keeping his mouth shut he hoped off the counter and rushed to grab a bottle of cold water. With measured steps he walked towards his transforming boyfriend who seemed to be breathing faster now as moon exposed himself. 

Taking the water from Zhan's hands he flipped the whole bottle over his head making Zhan give him a confused look.

Yibo sighed out in agony as looked over at Zhan and lightly caressed his cheek, "I wont hurt you or anything, you just won't like me in the that form." 

Zhan nuzzled his head in that warm palm of his lover's before sending a gentle genuine smile towards him, "Don't worry baby, I'll support you like a wife in labour. Speaking of can you get a man preg-"

Yibo just lightly tapped bottle on Zhan's head making him move back a bit with pouty expression as Yibo let out a small cry suddenly stumbling and moving behind the counter as moon displayed itself completely. 

A row of constant cries turning into deep growls gradually started to appear as Zhan motionless at opposite side of the counter. At first he was not that afraid but hearing those human cries turning into beastly deep growls sent a wave of horror through him. He was a human man after all experiencing something only Bella Swann did. 

Just as these thoughts left his mind, the continuous growling stopped coming from behind the counter making Zhan stand up with hesitation and walk quietly towards opposite side of counter but apparently his steps were not as quiet as he thought because in next moment a huge fluffy thing jumped on him, taking him down. 

His arms instinctively defended his body while his wide eyes looked into bright red of a huge black wolf sitting on top of him with his paws on Zhan's both sides.

"Yibo~"

A snarl ripped through still environment as the black wolf leaned into Zhan's side rubbing his head near Zhan's neck before jumping off with clumsy feet. 

Zhan took in a deep breath as he tried to function again while Yibo sat on his hind legs with his ears perked up and eyes wide as he tilted his head innocently like few seconds ago he was not the one pinning down helpless Zhan. Zhan sat up with his hair a mess making wolf in front of him snort and Zhan automatically glare at him. 

"And here I was thinking, you were about to go all feral and rip my guts out." Zhan rolled his eyes as Yibo narrowed his eyes at him bringing both of them in a staring competition. 

Such competitions were always won by Xiao Zhan as Yibo was never able to resist his cute pout or coquettish behaviour but this time Yibo used the literal puppy eyes making Zhan melt with cuteness. He slowly crawled towards Yibo who sat still with calm expression and raised his hand to touch his ears and scratch them softly,

"Aww look at you! You've got big ears of big bad wolf." He pouted as he rubbed his hand over Yibo's head and ears making the wolf purr a little, "You're like hybrid anime girl." Zhan snickered making wolf in front of him give him a annoyed huff as suddenly a fluffy tail smacked Zhan's face making him look at Yibo with wife mouth.

Yibo just snorted as he stood up and stretched out his limbs while Zhan pursed his lips and wondered what werewolves did after this involuntary change, 

"So what are we doing today puppy!" Zhan stood up with a jump, suddenly overly excited to finally experience something fun in his life. His life was already amazing with Yibo in it but finding out this would be a huge cherry on top. 

Yibo just rushed towards window and jumped out leaving a startled Zhan behind who rolled his eyes and walked towards door like a normal human being, 

"I wish I was a wolf damnit."

Both of them walked towards the huge patch of bordered forest at the end of the neighborhood under the moonlit sky. Zhan had one of his hands on Yibo's back as he traced his fingers them up to his head and then down to his neck, rubbing gently as Yibo happily purred. Zhan chuckled while he walked into woods with huge wolf by his side.

Zhan sighed as he stood at the edge making Yibo looked at him with tilt of his head, "I'll stay here I guess… I can't keeo up with your speed anyway" 

Zhan might be seeing things but he swore that he definitely saw Yibo rolling his eyes before walking towards him and nudging at his side before pointing with his head towards his back. Zhan looked confused for a second before he realized what Yibo was implying,

"Oh! I can sit on your back?" Wolf nodded as lowered down a bit to let his cute lover,who was now radiating with his bright bunny smile, sit on his back. 

As soon as he wrapped his arms around Yibo's neck, black wolf took off into dark woods with a small shout leaving Zhan. If Yibo was in his human form, a smirk would be proudly visible on his face but right now, he enjoyed being hugged and caressed by his lover who was breathing rapidly next ti his ear.

Not too long after they started, Yibi reached the very familiar lake he often came to whenever full moon came. An open wide body, with glistening crystal clear water and small lotus flowers surrounding it, hidden inside the tuft of trees away from leaching eyes. 

Yibo knew his lover was satisfied, the moment he heard a soft gasp and saw twinkle in his beautiful doe eyes. Yibo was completely in love with this man that was a fact, and was willingly ready to lay down his life for him that was a promise. Promise he made to himself the moment he first saw that sweet smile and sniffed that lovely smell.

"Hey love," His eyes focused back on love of his life as he tilted his head as an answer to continue, "Are you afraid of water?" Zhan smirked mischievously as he moved towards Yibo with hands cupped and full of water frim lake.

Yibo was not scared of water. He loved water actually and even surfing! But his wolf was a scaredy cat despite being pack's Alpha and upon seeing those few droplets if water, his instincts went crazy and he jumped back in fear, falling into lake himself. With a loud whine, he jumped out if water, now completely drenched with ears down and eyes set un glare towards the culprit behind this. 

Zhan laughed loudly as he almost fell down with continuous laughs leaving his lips that he didn't even notice the wolf walking towards him while shaking his hairs clear of water droplets with a glint in his eyes. Upon seeing the beast almost at top of him, Zhan's eyes widened as he took off inside the forest, in order to over run his boyfriend. 

For a wolf, running away from them was definitely challenging them and their authority and being unaware of this, Zhan was already set as target and Yibo was on his feet in seconds. Not even 5 minutes later, Zhan felt his body being lightly pushed onto a bunch of bushes, softening his fall while a heavy wolf pinned him down with laughter still tingling in his veins.

"Alright Alright, I did wrong I am sorry honey." Zhan huffed out while his laughter died down and he turned to face Yibo sitting on his hind legs again with expectant look, "What?" Zhan asked as he looked at wide red eyes in front of him. Wolf just nudged his hands making Zhan smile and scratch his ear making Yibo purr. 

While Yibo was busy being treated like a kitten, Zhan took his phone out quietly filming the whole scene while cooing at how cute he looked.

"aww! And you were telling me I won't like this form. You're so cute and cuddly lovey" Zhan rubbed his hand over his head while patting making Yibo let out a small howl as he gave Zhan's face a lick making Zhan swat him away as giggle left his lips once again. 

As he was doing so, Yibo's eyes fell on device in Zhan's hand making him growl and pounce on it. 

"No No No!" Zhan immediately tried to hide it as Yibo jumped around his boyfriend, trying his best to not hurt him and get rid of that evil thing before his eyes got fixated on object held in Zhan's hand. 

Zhan smirked immediately as he saw the look on Yibo's face as he moved the stick big enough for a wolf around, "You like that dont you!" Zhan stood up as walked backward making the huge wolf turn into actual puppy and follow him behind, "Aw well there you go!" 

Completely unaware of what was happening to his wolf, Yibo ran after the stick like a tamed dog while Zhan snickered filming him the whole time.

There whole night went by with Zhan waving branch around and Yibo falling into water and tripping over vines countless times while Zhan laughed and teased him to his fill. That was probably one of the best night in Zhan's life.

A loud hum left Zhan's lips as he nuzzled further into warmth and softness of the bed while he felt firm yet soft lips pecking his neck making him smile instant，

"Stop it puppy… I'm still sleepy." 

"But I am awake Baobei…" Yibo mumbled against his bare neck while scratching his teeth down softly sending shivers down Zhan's spine, "And I still have to take my revenge from last night, don't I?" He whispered in Zhan's ear making other instantly open his eyes as he leaned back a bit to face his boyfriend.

A nervous chuckle left Zhan's lips as he looked at his boyfriend with innocent eyes, blinking rapidly while Yibi gave him same smile with a dark lust filled eyes, 

"About thaaaat… I promise I'd never record you again." Zhan held his ears in his hands while Yibo turned his boyfriend under him while getting in top of him with an innocent and confused look on his face.

"Oh, of course you won't but let's bot forget someone making me fall into lake and of course calling me anime girl." 

Zhan chuckled as images of Yibo purring filled his mind. A sudden idea struck him as he raised his head and lightly rubbed behind Yibo's ear making him let out a small laugh while Zhan smiled sweetly making Yibo grab his wrist and softly kiss it before leaning down to capture his lover's cute pouty lips.

"Thank you for staying with me Xiao Zhan." He whispered against his lips as they pulled away a bit with Yibo's hands on his lover's thighs rubbing up and down slowly as Zhan rolled his eyes and pulled him in again,

"Shut up you little puppy."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review!! 💚❤️.


End file.
